This application seeks partial support (R13) for a workshop aimed at defining and prioritizing a research agenda for disease caused by non-tuberculosis mycobacterial (NTM) infections. The proposed 2-day workshop is being organized by the American Thoracic Society (ATS) and will be held prior to the annual ATS conference planned for May 2014 in San Diego, CA. NTM represent over 150 different species and the incidence of infections in HIV uninfected individuals caused by these environmental organisms is increasing in many areas. Unfortunately, our understanding of NTM infections is greatly hampered by a lack of research. The ATS, in collaboration with the Infectious Diseases Society of America, has published guidelines on the management of NTM infections. However, the recommendations are often not evidence based and as reviewed in the previous guidelines published in 2007, there remain many unanswered questions. The ATS would like to convene a workshop to define and prioritize a NTM research agenda that will improve the field's focus and hopefully funding opportunities. We propose the following aims: 1. Develop and hold a workshop in 2014 to define a prioritized research agenda for NTM infections; 2. Publish the proceedings and recommendations of the workshop in an ATS journal; 3. Further disseminate the findings of the workshop through the ATS website, a podcast hosted by ATS, and through dissemination of the document to the over 30 NTM support groups across the country. The specific aims will be accomplished by bringing together approximately 60 clinicians, scientists and patient representatives with interest and expertise in NTM infections as well as scientists outside of this area of investigation.